


A Change of Fate

by Tifani007



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: And the awesomeness of the Master, Metallokinesis, Mind Control, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifani007/pseuds/Tifani007
Summary: This story begin's like most stories do two lost boys and one deranged psychopath meet. And the psychopath decides to keep the children to mold them into weapons of destruction. Or What if when The Master stole The Doctors TARDIS in Utopia two children blinked and everything changed.Or The Master decided to try his hand at raising superpower children he didn't expect to get attached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'm a little nervous but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. If you want you use my idea and build on it go ahead I would love to read it but be warned my punctuation is not the best. I don't own Doctor who or The X-Men sadly but if I did this story would have happened long ago.

p>The Master was having a particularly good day he just finished his fake paper trail and was trying to decide which politician would give him the best endorsement for minister of

defence. The human that just bumped into him was particularly lucky for the fact he was in such a great mood which is why he is surprised when he feels a telepathic nuge against his

mental shields for a split second he thinks it The Doctor and that their little game will end so soon after it got started,But when he sees all the humans freeze and two human boys moving

among them he decides to play along to see where this will go. "Give us all your money" say the little boy who looks like he's concentrating particularly hard That must be the one

controlling the Humans The Master thought. His powers are like a young inexperienced Timetot he thinks as he lays his money in front of the boy like all the other humans how does a 

human have this power. know the Master is thousands of years old and never has he seen a true Metallokinesis but when the other boy rases his hand out and his very expensive watch 

fly's off his hand into to the boys he is ecstatic. "Forget this happens you where all robed on your way home from work" the telepath says and the boys run off as all the Humans start 

going about there business like they weren't just robed by a pair of eight year olds. Its a very good thing the Master put a tracking device on his watch he has always enjoyed a good 

mystery he thinks as he tracks them a very good day indeed.


End file.
